


Rest

by velithya



Category: Avengers (Comic), Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velithya/pseuds/velithya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't like being injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd; this was written very quickly for [gekizetsu](http://gekizetsu.livejournal.com), who is laid up and feeling poorly. Feel better soon, honey ♥
> 
> Originally posted to the [Cap_Ironman](http://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/) Livejournal community on 3rd November 2008.

**Rest**

"Let me up," Tony says - not snaps, because he knows Steve is only trying to help, but dammit, if he keeps this up much longer Tony is going to get really irritated.

"No," Steve says again, shifting behind Tony on the bed. "You are injured and you need to rest. _Actual_ rest," he adds as Tony takes a breath to leap in, "and that means no moving around."

Tony pries ineffectually at Steve's wrists, locked around his waist like a chain. "I could have the armour come up here and-"

Steve snorts, and Tony breaks off. "What?"

"I have an override to your armour," Steve points out. "And you can't seriously want to use the armour to get you free so you can go work yourself into another collapse, can you?"

Tony stops grasping at Steve's wrists and starts playing with the fabric of his gloves. "It wasn't a _collapse_ -"

Steve snorts again. "It was a collapse, Tony." He pauses, and Tony can hear him swallow. "You scared me for a second."

"Extremis can heal me after my heart hasn't been beating for almost half an hour, I think it can handle a little collapse," Tony says, and then thinks better of what he's said a moment too late as Steve's hands tighten fractionally around him.

"Just because Extremis can heal you doesn't mean you have a license to run yourself into the ground," Steve says, frustration colouring his words, and Tony sighs. He really is kind of exhausted, and Steve is warm behind him, heat leeching into his aches and dulling the pain.

"Fine," Tony mutters, and stops trying to hold himself up, leaning back to rest his full weight against Steve's chest. Steve hooks his chin over Tony's shoulder, shifting one arm so that his hand is lying over Tony's heart.

"Just rest, Tony," Steve says, and Tony can hear the affection in his tone. "The world will still be here tomorrow."

Tony tilts his head, letting his cheek rest against Steve's, and closes his eyes.


End file.
